Will it ever work?
by Elphadera
Summary: elphaba loves fiyero,Glinda loves Fiyero, Fiyero is undesided. Can he choose? Will he ave a family? Will he leave his wife in kiamo ko? what will hppen with Elphaba and Glinda? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way own any of the characters from Wicked. All of them belong to Gregory Maguire.

**

* * *

**It was a hot, sunny day at Shiz University. The birds flying over head, chirping and chasing after each other. And Elphaba was in her dorm tying to read. While Glinda babbled away. 

"You know Elphie, I think that we should go out and do something." Glinda said.

"I am doing something Glinda. Its called reading. Maybe, just maybe if you tried doing this 'complicated' thing you wouldn't be failing all your classes." Elphaba said coolly.

"Well it was just a suggestion. I meant like something fun, something..."Glinda started

"Well I am having fun right here." Elphaba protested.

"Elphie, come on you have to do something other than read. I'm going to call Fiyero and see if he wants to do something. Maybe He'll bring Boq and you will have some company." Glinda said.

"I really don't want to see you and Fiyero make Googly eyes at one another the whole time. And stop calling me Elphie, its a bit perky for me." Elphaba said trying to read her book, but ending up putting it beside her bad because Glinda just wouldn't stop until she gave in.

"Oh, come on Elphie, please" Glinda begged.

Elphaba hated when people begged. She hated going out in public too. People always staring at her, making fun of her calling her names, and all because of her green skin. Why couldn't she be normal? Elphaba thought to herself. Then Glinda realized how deep on thought Elphaba was, and decided to break her thoughts.

"So... Are you gonna come? I promise Elphie, if anyone starts to make fun of you, you can turn back. i wont say anything. just want you to do something other then just read all day. And i know you cant go in water because or your allergy to it, so I wont makes us go to the beach or anything. But please you must come." Glinda said refusing to back down.

"Glinda I don't care about what people think of me" she lied "they can say and stair all they want. But since Ama Clutch has died, I guess i will have to be your chaperon." Elphaba finally gave in to stop her friends begging. Glinda squealed in excitement. She quickly ran to the phone and called Fiyero. "okay so at 3 o'clock... Sounds wonderful... I couldn't be happier... Okay so I'll see you then, Bye." Glinda finally hung up.

"Elphie, I sorta have bad news. Well... You see... Boq cant make it today. So I was wondering if you could just come with me and Fiyero alone. I you will feel awkward, we wont go at all, but please come. Even if you would just be the third wheel. I know you and Boq like to make fun of us, that's why we invite you two because you keep each other company. But since he cant make it I was wondering if you would be able to come with me and Fiyero alone?" Glinda finished.

"Sure Glinda. I wont mind. But seriously stop calling me that." Elphaba said.

"oh, thank you Elphaba. Your the best," Glinda said happily.

_'I cant wait to see _Fiyero' Elphaba thought. Elphaba really liked Fiyero, but should wouldn't tell anyone and it didn't show anyway. She had trained herself to show no emotion on her face. But no one would ever like her, or even love her. She hated her features. Green skin, pointy chin, tall, skinny. She thought he was some type of weirdo, but she liked herself as a weirdo. No one understood her, but that's why she liked Fiyero because he was the only person that accepted her for who she was, then Glinda.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. If you would like me to continue with the story please tell me. Reviews are good too.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Sorry it took so long for me to put up the next chapter. I have been really busy with school and all that's fun stuff. but here's the second chapter. As always i don't own any of the characters. Sorry i know probably made a lot of grammer and spelling mistakes, Im not the best speller or grammer person, please try to ignore my mistakes. thank you. Enjoy!

* * *

The cafe was nearly empty. If Elphaba didn't know any better it would look as if Glinda and Fiyero rented the whole place to themselves. In a far corner table she saw Fiyero. Her heart started to beat faster and faster as she and Glinda approached the table. Fiyero was wearing a shirt that was half open and it showed the blue diamonds that were on his chest. Elphaba simply thought that he diamonds were breath taking and so unique.

"Hey Girls!" Fiyero shouted.

"Hey Fiyero!" Glinda shouted back. Elphaba just nodded her head. If there were more people in the cafe she probably would have blushed.

"Can I get you girls anything?" Fiyero asked.

"Of course, get me a muffin and a coffee." Glinda said. "No thanks. I'm fine." Elphaba said.

"Oh come on Miss. Elphaba. Let me get you a tea. You wont have to pay me back. Promise." Fiyero insisted.

'Fine, but just tea." Ephaba said sternly.

Fiyero smiled in a cocky way. '_Why do I always give into him?'_elphaba asked herself. '_next time, if there is a next time, I will refuse to give into him'._

Fiyero returned with Glindas coffee and muffin, and Elphabas tea.

"So what are our plans for today?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, i was thinking shopping, and then dinner, and then maybe go dancing." Glinda said in a perky voice. How Elphaba hated when she got all perky and excited like that.

"Glin, i dont real want t go danceing tonight maybe some other night. I guess we can go shopping and out for dinner. Shopping i know will make me hungry."

Elphaba smiled at his last comment. she also hated going shopping with Glinda. She could shop for hours and hours without even eating. Glinda would let Elphaba and Fiyero starve for hours if they didnt stop her shopping spree to go eat.

"YAY!" Glinda squealed. "Elphie, your going to love the Shiznas Mall. Its humongionious. I just made up that word. But you will love it. I can help you shop for clothes, and you can try on a whole bunch of things. We could get you a whole new wardrobe and..."

"Glinda, no, I told you before shopping isn't my thing. I also refuse to let you give me a makeover. Remember the last time. You got so frustrated you almost got a wrinkle line from frowning so much. Just face it Glinda I'm not beautiful, and I can't be re-done. I'm already made the way i am, and there's nothing you can do to change me." Elphaba said.

"Why Miss. Elphaba. You aren't hidious, you are beautiful in you own way." Fiyero said.

Glinda and Elphaba looked at him in surprise.

"Well he is right Elphie, you are beautiful. In your own way, guess. But there is no doubt you are beautiful." Glinda said.

"Fools the both of you. I am and never will be what you say. I'll go shopping with you just stop telling me things to make me feel better about myself because its not going to work."

"Fine." Glind and Fiyero said dully.

'W_hat liars, i know what i look like and who I am do they think I'm stupid or something. I'm nothing, not even close to beautiful. I wish Fiyero really did think that though, maybe just maybe he does... no he cant he loves Glinda, and there's nothing I can do. I better stop thinking before the attention is on me again, they'll wonder why I'm being so quiet.'_

"So shall we go my dearest ladies." Fiyero said

"Yup" glinda said with glee. Elphaba just shrugged. '_great another fun shopping spree. I'm so happy.'_ Elphaba said in sarcazum in her head.

* * *

**Review please. I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
